Little Hailee Sanders
by LeggoMyGreggox3
Summary: Greg has a little daughter Hailee Sanders. He and his wife love her very much and so does everyone at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. But when Hailee gets kidnapped, the CSI's are on race against time to save her before it's too late.
1. The Bad News

Greg and Lauren had been married 5 years now. They had a 4 year old daughter Hailee Marie Sanders. They loved their little girl more than anything. Lauren didn't like leaving Hailee to go to work but she had left Hailee with her best friend Emily as her babysitter so she thought everything was going to be alright.

Everyone was sitting in the breakroom discussing the case they had just solved when Lauren's phone started ringing.

"Sorry guys, hold on. Hello?...Hey Emily...Okay...What's going on?...WHAT?!?!..." Lauren started crying hysterically. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!...OH MY GOD!!...YOU'RE ABSOLUTLEY SURE!?!?!..."

Lauren puts her phone down and lays her head on the table still crying. We're talking Niagra Falls here. Greg runs over to her.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asks. Lauren picks up her head and wipes the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"Someone took Hailee." she replied trying her hardest to stay calm.

"WHAT?!?!? WHO!?!? WHEN?!?!?" Greg asked frantically, desperate for answers.

"I don't know. Em just called and said she's gone." Lauren barely managed to get out.

Lauren's eyes started to well up. Greg took her in his arms and held her. The rest of the team just sat there in shock. Hailee had become a favorite to the lab. Everyone loved her. And now she was gone.


	2. Nick's Flashback

Hailee had begged her parents to let her come to the LVCL about a month ago. They finally broke down and brought her in. They both had a case they were working on so I volunteered to babysit her. Hailee was a little bundle of joy and I was glad they let me watch her for the day.

"UNCLE NICKY!!!" I heard a little voice say. And here comes a little girl with blonde pigtails running into the breakroom. She looked just like her daddy.

"Hey there Hails." I picked her up and tossed her in the air and gave her a big bear hug. Greg poked his head through the door.

"Hey Nick, thanks a bunch." he said.

"No problem Greggo. Anytime." I replied.

"Bye Hailee. Daddy's gotta go to work."

"Bye daddy!!!" Hailee said extending her arms towards Greg. I handed her off to him. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he set her on the ground, sent her back to me and left.

I squatted down so I was eye level with her.

"So Hails, what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Expwlore!!" she said pointing to the door. As I opened it she sped out and ran down the hall. I saw her turn into the trace lab. 'Uh oh' I thought as I followed her down the hall. She came out screaming and clung to my leg. I picked her up in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She pointed back into the lab.

"There's something scary in there." She said holding tight onto me. I walked in to find Hodges with his arms crossed, staring irritadedly at the little girl.

"Oh sweetie, don't be scared. It's only Hodges." I said chuckling to myself.

"What's a Hawges?" she asked looking up at me questionably.

"Well, it's a rare species of lonley paranoid beasts that like to scare little children without even trying." I said jokingly.

"Oh Nick, I'm flattered." Hodges said with that 'Go to Hell' look he usually wears on his face.

"Wanna go get some ice cream so we can leave the beast to himself?" I asked her.

"Yay!!" she shouted clapping her little hands together.

"Alright. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Bye Wadges!" she said on the way out.

Hodges just scrunched his face as we left.

Hailee walked in to the LVCL so proud of her ice cream cone. She was showing it off to everybody when she saw her daddy walking down the hall.

"DADDYYYYY!!" she yelled running after him.

Greg turned around to see a little girl running towards him. He kneeled down and spread his arms open. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey there bugaboo!" he said pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Uncle Nicky got me ice cream and we had the BEST DAY EVER!! Can Uncle Nicky watch me everyday?!?!" she said smiling as big as she could.

"No pumpkin, he can't watch you everyday. He has a life to ya know."

"Awww." Hailee said starting to frown.

"But you know I would if I could." I said as I came up and tickled her little belly. She giggled and then hugged me goodbye.

"Bye Uncle Nicky."

"Bye bye Hails. You be good for your mommy and daddy you hear me?"

"Yes Uncle Nicky."

I turned around to go and finish my shift.


	3. Sara's Flashback

I was sitting in the breakroom with Hailee waiting for Lauren to return from Grissom's office.

"So Hailee, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked as I watched her color on a piece of paper. She turned to face me and smiled.

"I want to be a florenstic person just like my daddy because he helps peoples and even dough he comes home sometimes smelling wike he's wearing gwarbage, I still wuv him."

"You wanna be a CSI huh. I'm not surprised. You've got it in your genes." I responded. Then there was a short pause.

"Aunt Sara?"

"Yea?"

"Can we go look at the micwoscapes?"

"Sure thing Hailee, come on." I took her hand and led her into her mom's lab. I lifted her up so she could stand on the chair. She looked into the microscope with great fascination.

"Look Aunt Sara! I'm just like my mommy!"

"Yes you are." I said amazed at how she greatly resembled her parents.

"Aunt Sara? Can we go so bug man?"

"Yea, lets go see bug man."

"Yaaaayyyyy!" she yelled as she ran down the hallway into Grissom's office.

"Bug man!!" she said as she went to hug Grissom.

"Well look who's here. My favorite little CSI."

"Can I look at your stuff?"

"Absolutely."

She went over and looked at the jars of assorted "things" he kept in his office. I was watching her and she was very much interested in them.

Greg walked in and saw Hailee amazed at the jars.

"Wow Grissom, I always thought you were the only one who actually liked all that creepy stuff." he said as he watched Hailee.

I laughed and looked over at her.

"Hi daddy!" she yelled before going back to studying the objects.

"Hey kiddo!" he yelled back to her.

"Greg, sometimes I find it impossible for her to be your kid." Grissom stated.

"What! I'm cute and adorable! Plus, she has my stunning good looks and amazing charm."

"Don't flatter yourself Greg." I added.

"Well Greg, it's the intelligence that gets me. She's too smart to be your kid."

Greg gave him a questionable look and my stomach almost exploded from laughter.


	4. Back To Reality

**Chapter 4: Back To Reality**

"Oh my god. I can't believe someone took my baby." Lauren said crying with her face buried in Greg's shirt.

"Shh. Everythings going to be alright." Greg softly said to her.

Grissom walks into the breakroom to see Lauren crying hysterically, Greg comforting her, and the rest of the team aweing in shock.

"Somebody want to fill me in on what I missed?"

No on spoke. Then Warrick finally said something.

"Someone kidnapped Hailee."

"What? Someone kidnapped Hailee? Little Hailee Sanders?" Grissom replied in shock.  
"Yep."

"So why is everyone just sitting here?"

"Well Lauren's an emotional wreck, Greg's trying to get her together, and the rest of us are still in shock. I mean, who would want to take such a sweetheart?" Nick replied.

"I believe you have your next assignment." Grissom said glancing at everyone.

Another short pause.

"Alright, let's get started." Catherine finally spoke up.

"Lauren?" Greg gently called her name. She slowly picked up her head.

"Yea?" She replied wearily in between sniffs.

"Do you think you're up for this?"

"My baby's missing!! I'm not going to just sit here and watch while someone is doing God only knows what to my little girl!"

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Okay, so I guess we're going to need everybody to work the scene. Greg and Lauren, we're going to need your help with proccessing well...your house. Catherine and Sara, I'll need you to cover the interior, especially Hailee's room, Nick and Warrick, the exterior, and I'll get Brass to interrogate the neighbors. We'll go from there. Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go."

To that they all headed out.


	5. Going To The Scene

**Chapter 5: Going To The Scene**

Everyone followed behind Greg and Lauren on the drive to the Sanders' residence. There were a lot of patrol cars and crime scene tape surrounding the house. Lauren was trying to hold back her tears so Greg pulled her close as they walked up the driveway. Brass was interogating Emily and some neighbors. He saw the CSIs and walked towards them.

"Well, we have one neighbor wo says she saw a dark maybe black SUV stop by the house about 10:15ish so we're pretty sure that's who took Hailee because that's just a few minutes prior to when Emily said she couldn't find Hailee. I just called in an amber alert and we have officers patrolling the surrounding area. So we're just waiting on you guys to get the evidence off the house."

"Thanks Brass." Grissom said walking towards the house with the rest of the team following him.

"Everyone remember the plan?" He asked the team.

"Yep." They all replied.

"Then let's get to work."

Nick and Warrick took out their flashlights and began to scour the perimeter of the house for evidence. Sara and Catherine were looking for evidence inside and Greg or Lauren were occasionally showing them where thing were. Grissom was outside getting statements from the neighbors.

Nick found some shoe impressions and two parallel indentaions assumed to be a ladder below Hailee's window. Warrick found some black fibers possibly from the kidnapper's shirt or pants.

Sara and Catheine were in Hailee's room where they thougth they would find the majority of the evidence. Sara spottted some black fibers on the pink carpet. It brought a smile to Catherine's face when she found some hairs on the sheets with the skin tags still on them. They were going to nail this bastard.

"So Mrs. Sillen, you said you saw a black SUV pull up in front of the house around 10:15 pm correct?" Grissom asked the little old woman, Mrs. Sillen, who lived across the street.

"Yes, that's right." She replied in her frail voice.

"Can you tell me anything that might be an importance to this investigation?"

"Well I can remember two young men dressed in what looked like dark clothing, probably black. They took something off the roof of the car, something tall, a ladder I guess, but my eyes aren't nearly as good as they used to be so I wouldn't be sure of it. But about 5 to 10 minutes later they drove off."

"And you didn't find this suspicious at all?"

"Honey, there are a lot of teenage punks in this neighborhood and after a while, it just gets to the point where I don't even bother, especially in the middle of the night. Or close to it. But that little girl was such a sweetheart. She would come over to give me a basket of cookies for my birthday, sometimes I would see her playing in the yard with her mother and father. Such good people. Oh I hope she doesn't turn out like those bratty teens."

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Sillen."

"Well if it brings home that sweet little angel, then anytime young man."

Grissom nodded and she walked off to talk to some other neighbors.

Nick and Warrick walked up to him.

"Dude, she just called you _young _man!" Warrick couldn't help but point out. Nick let out a small laugh.

"Shutup Warrick." Grissom replied as he walked off to go inside.

Back upstairs, Catherine went to dust the window for prints but what she saw almost made her jump out of her own skin . She went to take a closer look and it almost made her heart stop. It was terrible.

"Sara?" She called out.

"Yea?" Sara replied as she walked towards Catherine.

"I think we just found our ransom note."

"Grissom, you might want to come check this out." Catherine said as she spotted him walk through the door. He slipped on his latex gloves and walked over to the two women.

"Well I've seen some pretty bizzare things on this job but this, this is a definate first." he said examining a scorched, slashed, and what looked like shot Barbie doll caked it dry red paint, probably used to represent blood. Catherine picked up the note next to it.

"I think this is getting worse by the minute." She said looking over the note.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Listen to this, _'Dear CSIs, just thought you'd like to know, if we don't get what we want by the time we want, this little kid is gunna get the same treatment as our little dolly friend..."_

"Oh my god. That's horrible. What sick person woud do something like that to a poor innocent child?" Sara was scared.

"I belive that would be our kidnapper. I suggest you don't let Greg or Lauren know anything about that. It might have a pleasant outcome. But I need you to bag and tag the rest of the evidence and bring it back to the lab so we can get some suspects." Grissom said as he pulled off his gloves.

"Sounds good to me." Catherine said as she stashed some evidence in a bag and packed up her kit. They headed downstairs and met up with Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Lauren in the kitchen. Grissom and Brass were going over the interviews nearby.

"Did you guys find anything usable?" Greg asked praying to God for a yes.

"Well, Warrick and I found some black fibers, a shoe impression, and a possible ladder impression." Nick answered.

"And Sara also found some black fibers, and I found some hairs on the sheets. I also dusted the window for prints. Nothing." Catherine paused for a second. "But I did find the ransom note sitting in the window."

"Well did they say what they want?" Lauren asked.

"Yea, they did."

"And..."

Catherine looked over at Greg for a short minute, then turned her glance back to Lauren.

"Greg. They want Greg."


	6. Through The Eyes Of A Criminal

Hailee was sitting in the back seat of the black SUV. The drugs used to knock her out were starting to wear off. Marc Aldonte was sitting in the passenger seat and looked back at Hailee. He noticed she was starting to open her eyes.

"Dude, I think she's awake." Marc said to his partner in crime Omar Aldonte. Omar looked in the rearview mirror.

"Damnit" He mumbled to himself.

"Daddy?" Hailee called out still half asleep.

"Look kid, I ain't you goddamn son of a bitch father." Omar shouted at Hailee.

"Where's my daddy?" She asked slowly awakening.

"Do I look like I give a damn where your old man is!" He angrily replied.

"But I want my daddy!" She cried out as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Would you shut the hell up! Marc give her some damn drungs. I ain't putting up with this kids crying. Hopefully she'll get finished off before she starts again, along with her ass of a father."

"As you wish." Marc happily replied, thankful to shut Hailee up. He shoved 3 pills down her throat and it knocked her out like a light.

"Aiight. When we get to the boss' place we'll fax the second ransom note to that stupid little crime place. Then everything will start falling into place" Omar said smiling with the tought of the ultimate revenge running through his mind. A small chuckled escaped his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss, we got the kid." Marc said as he and Omar walked into the abandoned building in the secrets of Las Vegas dragging Hailee with them, still asleep.

"Good, good." A man said as he stepped out of the shadows to face the two men.

The man was Martel Aldonte. Head and eldest of the Aldonte Brothers. The Aldonte Brothers were a very violent, brutal, but low key gang that hid amongst the Las Vegas city lights. Nothing ever stopped them when revenge was on their minds. Nothing.

"Have you sent the second ransom note yet?" Martel asked.

"Just waiting for your consent boss." Omar replied.

"Well then, let's get to it."

Omar and Marc nodded. They tossed Hailee on the couch and slapped a piece of duct tape on her silent lips just for backup. The three of them sat down at a table and composed the note letting their meniacal minds run free.


End file.
